eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Hearts a'Flutter: Antonica
I'm not sure the best way to make the three pages work together, but I think general racing information might go good on the Hearts a'Flutter page and more about the npc's and rewards on each of the Hearts a'Flutter: Antonica and Hearts a'Flutter: Commonlands pages. Here is the stuff taken from the other page until it can be properly sorted out. Jado818 (talk) 04:17, February 10, 2014 (UTC) in , ] or | next = }} Similar to the Frostfell Candycane Grab'n'Tag, the Hearts 'a Flutter Contest requires contestants to ride a special mount in or the collecting Erollisi essences. The prizes are calculated by the number of points you get before the timer runs out. To sign up for the game, speak to at the tree in front of the Gate in or speak with in front of the gate in the . Rules and useful facts *The game itself lasts for 5 minutes. *You must dismount and step on a telepad on the ground near the NPCs and the leaderboard in order to begin. (If it's working, you'll be remounted on a special mount for the game) **The sign-up period is followed by a brief countdown. **Depending on when the last person began the race, the countdown will be 10-50 seconds and sound like a ticking clock. An alarm (somewhere between a buzzer and old fashioned alarm clock bell) will sound when it's time to take off. *While the game is running, no speed buffs of any sort work. *There are 4 colors of heart-shaped essences you can collect (blue, red, purple, and mix of all 3). You get 1 point from each, but the mixed color essence also gives you short duration 65% speed buff (less than 20 seconds). *The essences tend to show up the most in areas where you will find lots of harvestables. *Make sure to set your rendering distance and particle effect distances as high as your system will allow for best chance of seeing the essences. Rewards Like the Frostfell race, only the 1st place reward is unique. The rest can be bought from the Erollisi Day merchants. *'1st Place' - one of the following: **Pink Lilies in an Elegant Vase (vase looks like 3 cala lilies within each other) **Cala Lilies in a Majestic Vase (vase looks like 3 cala lilies within each other) **Cala Lilies in a Heart-Shaped Vase (realistic heart shape with aorta and arteries) **Pink Lilies in a Heart-Shaped Vase **White Rose Topiary ::or a choice of 5 Erollisi coin *'2nd Place' - one of the following: **Pink Roses in an Oval Vase **Purple Roses in a Vase **Red Roses in a Vase *'3rd Place' - one of the following: **Three Pink Roses **Three Purple Roses **Three Red Roses *'4th Place' - one of the following: **Single Pink Rose **Single Purple Rose **Single Yellow Rose Agreed! I agree. I didn't realize we had a split here. The one I edited and linked on the general E-day page earlier (oops) was the only one I found when I tried to track it down. The only reason I even noticed the outdated Hearts race was because I added the recipe book page tonight and thought to look at the older quests. As long as we have the updated info linked from the main E Day page or a timeline of some sort for E Day instead of the cluttered page with each year's editions, it's all good by me.